Half Full
by Motormouse
Summary: Two times Regina came back to bed and one time she didn't.


Half full

Summary: Two times Regina came back to bed and one time she didn't.

Chapter 1/1

Note: I'm working on Trust I swear. I just had this idea happen at 2am and had to write it out.

* * *

Emma woke up in a cold bed, the other side having been vacant for a while. She frowned and sat up, looking around the room. Regina was nowhere to be found. Emma climbed out of bed and quietly crept down the stairs.

Regina was in her study, sitting with her feet tucked under her and staring at the crackling fire. From where Emma stood the shadows dancing across Regina's features were beautiful.

"Hey." Emma whispered, trying not to startle her. "Mind if I join you?" Regina turned and smiled, nodding. She gestured for Emma to sit down next to her on the couch.

"I've been thinking…" Regina started after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"About what?" Emma asked when it seemed Regina wasn't going to continue.

"I love you." Emma smiled at that, it wasn't the first time she's heard it but she knew it was hard for Regina to love and admit to love, so it always meant a lot to Emma when she said it.

"I love you too." Emma scooted a little bit closer to Regina who looked upset.

Regina sighed and took Emma's hand in her own. At this the blond started to worry, she felt like Regina was going to tell her they couldn't be together anymore.

"This isn't the right way to do this." Emma braced herself. "Emma will you… can we just…" Emma squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly, trying to reassure herself as well. "Will you marry me?" Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting. Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina lightly.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

That night, as they lay tangled together, Emma took Regina's hand in her own and kissed the tips of each finger lightly before locking their hands together.

"I'm so in love with you." Emma whispered into the darkness. Regina, half-asleep, curled into Emma's side.  
"I love you too, future Miss Mills."

"Wait what?" Emma pulled away slightly.

"I just thought since Henry and I are both Mills' that you would take it as well.

"Why couldn't you both take Swan?"

"Because Mills would be far easier and it's what Henry already knows."

"Fine. What about Swan-Mills?"

"That could work except it should be Mills-Swan."

"Why not Swan-Mills?"

"Alright Swan-Mills is fine for now. We can discuss this again later, right now let's sleep." Emma took the small victory with a smile and snuggled up to Regina.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma sleepily whispered as her hand smoothed across the empty side of the bed. She lifted her head from the pillow and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Glancing around the room she saw that the bathroom light was on. She climbed out of bed and stretched before heading towards the bathroom.

"Regina, are you alright?" She asked, lightly tapping the door. After a moment she heard some shuffling and the door opened. Regina's eyes were red and she had something in her hand.

"Regina what's wrong?" Emma asked, worried about her wife.

"Nothing is wrong. I just," She took Emma's hand and lightly pressed the object into it. Emma could barely look at it before Regina continued. "Emma I'm pregnant."

"You- you're- we're-" Emma stammered.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby." They had been trying for months but to no avail, until now.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her deeply.

"I can't believe we did it." The smile on Emma's face reached from ear to ear and wouldn't go away. They were lying in bed now, Emma on her stomach with Regina absently playing with her hair.

"We'll have to confirm it with the doctor, but I can feel it, I just know that it's true." Regina had to stay hopeful through all of this. At one point they had discussed Emma carrying the baby but they both knew this was something Regina wanted. Having a mixture of magic and modern medicine seemed to be what worked.

"Do you feel different?" Emma asked, turning to face her wife.

"I feel…whole and content." Regina smiled softly, one hand resting on her stomach as she stared into the darkness, her mind working at a mile a minute. "Did you feel different with Henry?"

Emma thought about this briefly.

"I guess I kind of did. But then, I was so nervous because I knew I couldn't be the mother he needed from a jail cell." After that they were quite for a while, until Emma spoke again, her smile coming back full force. "I can't believe we're pregnant." She wrapped an arm around her wife and pulled her to her chest.

"We're going to have a baby." Emma whispered into Regina's hair. "It'll be our perfect precious baby." At that Regina smiled.

"Go to sleep, dear, tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Yeah, we're going to have to tell my mother."

"Yes well, that I'm going to leave to you."

"If that's what you want, alright."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"What do you think of Jenevi?" Regina asked. Emma looked up from her Baby Safety book to her wife's side of the bed.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe. How is it spelled?"

" I."

"That will be too confusing when she's in school." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Once she learns it she'll be fine."

"Okay, put it on the list then." Emma said, turning back to her book as Regina wrote it down the list that had eleven names already.

"We'll need to start narrowing it down soon." Regina stated as she flipped through her Baby Name book. After a few pages Regina shut the book and slid her glasses off her nose. "I'm too tired for this, the names are starting to blur together." Emma shut her book as well, glancing at the clock. It was ten to ten and well past Henry's bedtime.

"I should go tuck the kid in." Emma started to get out of the bed but Regina stopped her.

"I'll do it." Regina climbed out of the bed while Emma sat back down. "I'll be right back." Emma watched as her wife waddled away with a smile. She pulled the blankets up to her, waiting for Regina before going to sleep. Emma had a difficult time sleeping lately if her wife wasn't next to her.

Regina watched as Henry made himself comfortable. Once he had settled she kissed his head and reached to click off his bedside lamp.

"Good night Henry. Sweet dreams."

"Night mom." He said to her before moving his hand to her belly. "Night Annabelle." Regina's brow furrowed at this.

"Annabelle?"

"Yeah, I think she's going to be an Annabelle." Regina smiled at her son and kissed his head again before clicking the lamp out and leaving, all the while thinking that Annabelle should be put on the list.

She was almost to her room when she felt a strange feeling low in her stomach.

Emma waited patiently for her wife, glancing at the door every so often for her to come to bed. She was just starting to get up when she heard Regina.

"Emma! Come quick!" Emma was up and out of that bed in a flash, running to open the door. Regina stood just on the other side, standing with one hand on her belly and wetness down her leg.

"What's wrong?" What happened?" Emma held onto her wife, nervousness flowing through her veins.

"I think my water just broke. I think she's com-" Regina stopped and her eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. What do I do?" Emma was panicking and things had just barely started.

"Grab the go bag and call Mary Margaret to come sit with Henry." Regina stated, slowly making her way towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'm on it."

Emma had the car keys in her hand and Regina's go bag in the other. Her mom was on her way and Henry was begging to come with. Emma sent Henry back to bed and loaded her wife into the car. The bag went to the back seat and they were pulling out of the driveway just as Mary Margaret was pulling up. Emma waved briefly before angling the car in the direction of the hospital.

In the early morning hours Regina was sleeping in her hospital bed with one hand dangling into the baby's bed. Emma watched her two girls sleep with a soft smile, content to just be still for a while.

Annabelle is five pounds six ounces and has her mom's dark brown hair and her ma's blue-green eyes. She has ten fingers and ten toes and she's absolutely perfect.

Emma lightly kissed her daughter's forehead and did the same to her wife before curling up in her chair and trying her best to sleep. It was a difficult task, though. Not only is the chair one of the most uncomfortable places on the planet but she also is lacking Regina's warmth next to her.

She manages, though and the kinked neck is worth waking up to find Regina holding their beautiful baby girl with a happy smile and a peaceful look.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Drop me a review?


End file.
